The Past Can Stay In The Past
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: Gogo Tomago is short, has an addiction with being fast, independent, and even has a soft spot for Mochi. But can she defeat her past so she can continue with the present and create a future for herself? Or will she let the past consume her and fall into the spider's web? -Permanently discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to remove chapters 2,3, and 4 then replace chapter 1 with this note.

* * *

What will be fixed :

1\. **The scene between Gogo and her father lacked intensity so I shall try to fix that. **

2\. **Dreams/flashbacks were failures so that will be fixed to the best of my ability as well.**

3\. **Narration was horrible. **

4\. **More connection with story and characters. **

5.** Notes are unnecessary.** (Should be more description in place)

6\. **Be more descriptive. **

7\. **Improve grammar and punctuation.**

8\. **Pacing plot. **

9\. **Planning story.**

10\. **Random quotation marks and unclear who is talking. **

* * *

Things to be noted by readers:

1.** The scene between the old gang members was not a one time thing guys. I do plan on adding them later on into the story but in a different chapter...they were never meant to be a one time thing and never will be. **

2\. **Why was her father abusive?: That will also be explained in future chapters...I kinda figured I can't just fit like two whole chapters worth of writing into what I consider to be one chapter.**

I have a short attention span and a chapter longer than what I usually write loses my attention (so I figured it would lose the attention of the fans that feel the same way)...which is why I **previously** wrote such short chapters but have tried making them a bit longer without losing attention.

I'm sorry if that way of writing is not the same for everyone else and I would appreciate it if more people commented on how they feel about that as well.

3\. **How did she deal with the pain?: That will also be explained in a future chapter.**

4\. **Why would I write a chapter/story about rape if it makes me uncomfortable: I just felt really bad for Gogo because the way I write is getting into the character.**

Trying to become one with the characters is another **huge** factor (along with a busy schedule) as to why chapters can take a long time to come out. I don't like to work with a story without understanding a character as much as I possibly can. I will even have multiple dreams of each new chapter (and different endings, etc.) to help me become one with the character and what I should put up. I don't think it's right to do OOC stuff unless it's appropriate in a way.

**Did it become too much?** No not really. But I was wary of putting up the chapter because I didn't want anyone to be touchy about the subject and be upset with the chapter.

* * *

Important Note:

Someone else gave me advice to cut off my chapters at the right moments to leave the reader wanting more, along with dragging it out.

But I guess I'll leave that to the you guys and if you really want them to be much longer.

* * *

To answer Nikco74: **"Will you write a story of Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) completely naked?"**

Answer: I don't know actually. I have never written a fanfic like that so that will be a first time thing and I'll have to work with some bumps and harsh edges there. I could work with that in a different story but **not** this story. If that is a request (for a story) you will have to comment again requesting that though.

* * *

Finally:

**Feel free to let me know what you think about fixing the chapters.**

(For those reading my other fanfics I guess I'll work on those as well. I just won't remove the chapters for certain ones or any of them. I'll figure it out later.)


	2. Chapter 2

"**_Leiko! Leiko! Leiko_**!"

Gogo's eyes fluttered open, and to get rid of the blur, her hands sleepily rubbed at them.

It had been a long time since she had a dream about her past...and normally those weren't the best...but for once it was a dream that made her smile a little.

"What you smiling about Gogo?"

She looked up to find Fred in a new mascot suit of his, the two had known each other since 16. They were both looking for a job at this run down ramen shop but the shop only needed one helper, nicely Fred gave the job up and said he'd look elsewhere...later Gogo found out he was filthy rich.

She figured the only reason he 'wanted' the job was to have a chance to talk to her, the two later met again at SFIT after Tadashi had introduced the two. In a horribly boring class three of them had to work together in a group project and as always Fred wanted something stupid for his part of it.

The slightly shorter girl responded with a dead straight face and a monotone voice

"Nothing Fred..."

Quickly she got up from her chair and decided to start working on her bike once more.

She was still trying to figure out how to make it faster but 'safe' to ride at the same time, or there would be no point in making the bike if one couldn't ride it. Fred followed her to her station and poked her shoulders over and over.

"What do you want Freddeth?"

The lanky boy smiled and jumped up and down in one spot.

"Whaaaat were you smiling about?"

Gogo rolled her eyes in frustration, a snort followed suit.

"You don't need to know Fred...and NO it's not something perverted you freak."

His bounce stopped and a fake puppy dog look appeared on his face, it was normally hard to make the boy sad because he was always just so fucking optimistic, so Gogo continued to tease him.

"In fact it was about you _dying_ Fred!"

She now responded to his fake puppy eye dogs with the same face.

They continued that way as Fred slowly backed up to sit in his battered up, but comfy, recliner chair and Gogo picked up a wrench. Wasabi stepped in to the scene with a stern face to only end up participating with their face contest.

The sad/puppy dog face contest held on strong until Honey Lemon entered the room and threw an apple at Fred, Wasabi hid in his station, and Gogo turned to face the tall blonde. Honey held a huge smile on her face while Fred cringed and cried about the apple hitting a certain delicate area.

"Heya Honey"

Honey carefully placed her purse on a counter in her station before responding with a, quite adorable, smile and squeak.

"Hi babe!"

The latina hugged the korean to near suffocation.

"Honey!"

Gogo squirmed out of her girlfriends' grasp and dramatically breathed in and out, Honey was no where as physically strong as Gogo so both parties knew the response was just to be funny.

"Honey Lemon! Gogo was smiling! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER!"

Honey turned around to scurry to the comic nerd's 'station' in pure delight and curiosity.

Biker girl Gogo Tomago was struggling to find the right spot of tightness and looseness in the bike springs, to find what was wrong with the wheels and why they refused to become perfect as she had always envisioned.

Her mind wandered back to her dream. It was about her childhood and how at only age 6 she started a gang of thieves and became their 'Queen'. Leiko Tanaka could steal the belt off of an officer who was surrounded by a crowd, and even other cops, and get away with selling it on the black market.

She was an expert at what she did. She could pick-lock any door, even the fancy ones the rich owned, she could rush into the target home and steal exactly what was needed before anything or anyone could/would stir. She brought in the big bucks and kept the dirt poor of San Fransokyo happy, though she never shared all of her riches with those not in her gang.

But that never stopped her from sometimes buying an apple for the kid who wore only a potato sack his mother found, or the kid who only had one leg after his father had beaten him again, or even the teen who was blinded by their sibling because of greed.

Leiko Tanaka had morals and she had rules to her group. They were called the Silent Predators, they hunted, stalked, and then finally attacked. Their motto was 'Into the night, out without a fight.'

They were never caught in what they did, never had mugshots to identify them with, not even their names outside of the gang title was known, they were just a mysterious and dangerous gang that never murdered, never harmed anyone and were filled with adrenaline junkies.

Gogo Tomago remembers growing up with her own personal gym besides the shittly made throne, she worked out everyday for as long as she wanted, she grew up beating the shit out of any man or woman that dared to take her spot.

But all of that ended once she became thirteen...she had to leave with Jasmine, she had to start a new life, so she did. She left the suburban area and into the city to do something with the 'big brain' of hers, she wanted to become something more than a petty thief, she wanted to become the fastest girl in the world.

Pulling her bike off its rack she guided the object outside and into the practice area she had set up. Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and Honey Lemon joined her outside to watch the test run.

"Test run number 120...if this works...if I can get these wheels to be perfect...I could start selling these bad boys all over. Then...then I can return home..and give the Silent Predators something to live for, give them a better life, give them a real home with real beds and real heat."

Gogo spoke softly to herself as her friends silently watched her stretch.

"If this doesn't work then I just continue working on this bike I guess..."

She finally mounted the bike and placed one foot on the pedal. Back home, in what she called 'The Junkyard', they had created a race track out of the unused train tracks.

They had managed to set up a working light system to let the racers know when exactly to stop and go. Gogo could see the light in her head.

_A bright angry red glared at her from high up, slowly ticking away to a warm yellow that reminded her of Honey and her cheerful attitude. _

_Finally but painfully it ticked to a bright green, a siren goes off telling the racers to go_, Gogo kicks her bike forward and pedals as fast as her legs can manage.

Her heart races as everything goes well, the speed felt amazing to her, she had forgotten her helmet but the wind in her face reminded her that that was always the best part.

Gogo makes a sharp turn as she brings herself back to reality and notices that the space for her test run was running short. She did a few more laps and it took all the strength and pride within her to hold back from racing down to her old hometown to show her gang her bike.

Another sharp turn proved to be almost fatal as the back wheel popped off. Continuing in motion her bike skidded across the asphalt ground and so did her body. Her skin scraped against the rough ground and pain shot through her right leg and arm, warmth trickled down her limbs.

She was bleeding.

Unable to deal with humility she forced herself to get up and grab her bike, her friends ran towards her with worry stamped on their faces.

"I'm fine guys, just a few scratches, I just probably need some bandaids after one last test run..."

But Honey Lemon wasn't having any of it.

"You are coming inside with us immediately to get those taken care of and then for the rest of the day you will figure out what you did wrong and NOT another test run!"

Gogo used to destroy men who were over six feet tall and as big as popeye, hell even bigger sometimes, the men she fought were built, tough, scary, and would beat a little girl for stepping over their dirty ass shoes. But even with how she grew up Gogo knew better than to argue with Honey over some things.

Wasabi grabbed her bike from the floor as Honey Lemon used her harshest tone on Gogo for not wearing any protective gear while doing test runs. Gogo simply shrugged off the pain and rolled eyes at Hiro who did the same with a small smile on his face, the two shared smiles like that quite often as they were the most prone to do stupid things.

While Honey Lemon went to the staff room to find the right first aid materials, Gogo worked on her bike. She was incredibly pissed off at the fact that the wheel had been damaged in the accident...

"Sorry about your bike Gogo but you need to take care of-"

The biker threw her wrench aside and gave a small growl to Wasabi

"I don't need to take care of anything! I'm fine guys! OK?! FINE!"

She swiped her hand up and down her leg, which hurt like hell, and showed them her bloody hand.

"See?! FINE! My bike on the other FUCKING hand! Is NOT!"

The whole room got silent at her outburst, she wiped the blood off on her shirt and took a few deep breathes before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm fine Wasabi...ok? I will take care of them after I take care of my bike, thank you though for worrying about me, but I'm fine. Thank you for being a good friend ok?"

The man who was built like a tank gave her a small smile, out of fear of what his friend would do next, and walked back to his station.

Her blood boiled, her head hurt, her legs felt weak as if they would give in at any time, and her arms felt numb but she worked on her bike anyway.

Returning Honey put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder

"Baby...I think it's time we take care of those open wounds, they are bleeding pretty badly..."

She looked down to find her legs half covered in blood that was getting on her shoes.

"Fine...but only because it's ruining my shoes" reluctantly Gogo followed Honey into her station.

Honey Lemon pulled out a bottle of Isopropyl Alcohol and dabbed a cloth in the clear liquid, Gogo's muscles tensed up.

"Uh...can't we just skip to band aids?" Honey glared at her while pointing to the chair across from her seat.

Sighing Gogo sat down and let Honey dabb away at the blood and rub the alcohol into the scratches that bled furiously, her legs shook slightly as her wounds burned but were expertly wrapped by the yellow clad girl.

"Now you sit in your chair and think about what you did and don't move while I go get you some coffee."

Everyone in the group could tell that Honey Lemon was slightly upset at the biker but she wasn't mad, no matter how hard she tried to project her voice as angry the carefree beauty could never manage it. Especially not at Gogo for something as a bad test run.

Fred sat once again in his recliner chair across the room from Gogo, he held up a thumbs up and a bowl of cheetos in his other hand, his feet were covered in bottles and cans of soda. Gogo returned the thumbs up weakly, she hadn't been bruised a in very long time and it felt like hell was creating an empire in her body.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a race that happened back home.

* * *

**"Alright badasses! That was directed to the women by the way men!" **

**The guys in the crowd chuckled deeply but deep down they understood perfectly what the announcer meant. **

**"Today! Yes I mean right fucking now you stupid motherfuckers! We have the Queen Thief Leiko Tanaka!" **

**Some men raised their beers in honor/respect, some men rose from their seats to scream at the top of their lungs, and other men tried bashing things in pure adrenaline rushes. Many women followed suite or just whistled at the young girl who sat on her bike giving a half assed wave. **

**"The QUEEN will be fighting What's-his-face from no-one-fucking-cares land!"**

**The crowd now changed to booing and sending promises of murder and death threats to the boy who sat adjacently on his bike from Leiko. **

**He wore only name brand clothing and had a smirk on his face that was soon to be wiped off by defeat, only his small group tried to cheer him on. **

**Unlike the boy Leiko had grown up in this area, she had grown up with the track and knew it by heart, she once successfully rode her bike backwards and still beat it in record time. **

**The newbie on the other hand had never been to such a place before, didn't even know what the track had in store for him, didn't know how it worked or ticked. **

**"But enough with the chit chat! LET'S GET THIS RACE FUCKING STARTED!" the announcer turned his knob to extreme. **

**Within a few seconds the track was covered in either fire, oil, spikes, barbed wire, loops, half loops and so much more. Rich boy's smile faded immediately as the once normal track turned into the one built specifically for Leiko and her needs for speed and prowess.**

**Gogo remembered the kid's face as he hardly even got half way before she finished the race, it started with a beet red face that came complete with puckered up lips stating that everything about the track was unfair although he told them to give them 'all you got'. **

**His eyes soon filled with tears as the agreement had to be fulfilled, the boy had to hand over all and any future allowances, he had to give up everything he had on him...including his bike and the clothes on his body. **

**The boy cried on the sidewalk as the Silent Predators dropped him off at his house, completely naked, and with nothing to his name until he made his own money one day. Gogo never bothered asking him how he explained to his parents as to how he lost everything. **

**She did remember stopping the agreement after a while in fear that the boy would tell about the race, where her headquarters were, and or that the cops would find it weird that he was losing money. She still sat in a throne of cash for a very long time though.**

* * *

Honey Lemon shook Gogo awake to tell the girl she had a coffee waiting to be sipped at, it was an 'original' with two sugars and two cream but Gogo knew it would still taste like shit and wouldn't help keep her awake the rest of the day.

"Have a nice nap?"

Honey pulled up a bean bag and interlocked their legs, they had been dating for awhile now but still almost everything her girlfriend did made her fall straight back to puppy love. Her heart race and it took everything in the shorter girl to keep any and all blushes off her face.

"Yeah..."

Gogo looked up and saw Honey biting her lip in thought, she only ever did that if she badly wanted to say something but was holding it back.

"You wanna know about it?"

Honey's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes! I mean if you want to talk about it."

"Was just about a race I once...participated in, I beat this kid and in the end he cried about it. I took my...prize, well prizes, and we...kindly...brought him home."

It was hard to describe what really happened in nicer terms that wouldn't make Honey too curious.

But none the less Honey asked multiple questions

"What was the race like? Was it exciting? How many people were there? Was this some sort of championship thing? I never heard of bike races before unless illegal- GOGO!"

Honey slammed down her coffee that was fortunately half empty.

"Did you compete in illegal bike races when you were younger? and don't you lie to me!"

Gogo got up from her chair and placed the watery sugar shit drink nearby.

"No Honey...it was a hometown thing, it was done during the day, and it was done around the block sort of thing."

Sometimes it hurt to lie to the girl she now considered to be her girlfriend but she knew when to place down a lie and this was a when moment.

"You better not be lying to me" Honey grabbed her coffee and made her way into her station where a giant ball of something sat in the middle of it, the giant ball of something didn't seem special at all.

"Not lying Honey" Gogo followed her making sure to obey the previous command of 'do nothing'.

Honey Lemon put on goggles, a lab coat, and a pair of gloves as she worked with chemicals

"Well that's good, I'm glad I can trust you not to lie to me..."

Her voice slowly faded away as Gogo slipped into a deep sleep on the floor.

* * *

_Besides maybe punctuation and grammar I can't find anything wrong with chapter one. Notes have not been added. I gave a bit more description to where the previous (1) used to be. No more random quotation marks but instead ' ' marks to still add the effect I mean to add. Hopefully it's more obvious as to who is talking now with it being a bit more spaced, if not I'll be fine with reuploading the chapter again with more description on that part. Is there anything to fix on the flashback here or the narration? Only way I can fix this is with your help guys. I don't think I'll be able to sleep the rest of the night since it's almost 12 am so I'll just be laying in bed waiting for reviews I guess. By the way the characters are now supposed to be about 18-19 ish. _


	3. Chapter 3

Gogo awoke in a fright as the sound of a wrench hitting the floor startled her, a cold sweat covered her body and her friends couldn't be found anywhere but yet the lights were on and the lab didn't seem to be locked up.

From Honey's station she heard voices arguing with each other

"Terra you need to learn to stop touching shit you stupid bitch!" the name sounded oddly familiar but she hadn't heard it in 4 years.

"Well maybe if you didn't bump into me you goddamn gorrilla, now hurry up Kenji!"

That name made Gogo shiver before stepping out into the open.

"Kenji?" the three thieves stood in place with a student's project in their hands.

"Leiko?"

Terra was the first to speak, she jumped up and down and ran face first into Gogo who stumbled back and into the wall behind her.

"Leiko! I missed you so much!"

The large man crouched over on the floor shushed at the girl.

"Do you want to alarm anyone else in here you bimbo?"

Terra turned to face the man Gogo knew as Raden with a glare that could have stabbed daggers into the man, if only those daggers would have hurt him or his ego.

"Leiko what are you doing here? How did you break into here first?"

Gogo stared at them in disbelief.

"I didn't break into here! I go here! Put that fucking project down Kenji!"

Kenji placed the box carefully on the ground with a face of shame.

"Sorry Leiko..." his puppy dog eyes stared at her from afar

"What are you three doing here?"

Raden stood up from the floor and pushed Terra to the side, Terra busied herself inspecting Gogo's bike.

"We came here to steal from the rich and give to the poor as always Boss, isn't that what you taught us?"

Gogo raised her hand to the man, he flinched and knelt to the ground

"Yes but you seem to have forgotten the three basic fucking rules of the Silent Predators! All of you have!"

"Rule number one Raden what is it?"

The man raised his arms in defense

"Hunt!"

Slowly the biker lowered her fist...

"Now tell me exactly what I told you long ago!"

Her face slowly unraveled out of anger and into a simple glare.

"**_While hunting do not attack the prey, while out hunting you move onto stalking the prey, a hunt is only to see if the prey is worthy of attacking. Once a judgement has been made by the Queen we move to Stalking, for stalking we stalk the prey for at least a week to see their regular schedule. See the layout of what we want, we get a good clear judgement as to whether or not we continue with the hunt._**

**_From there we move onto Attack, where we attack silently within the night, the requirements for a successful attack is that the lights are off, candles are out, only valuables or expensive items are stolen, none are harmed or killed while in the attack. Those are the three basic rules of the Silent Predators our motto is 'Into the Night, Out without a Fight'_**."

Gogo crossed her arms in contempt

"Terra get away from the bike and help Kenji put that project back where you guys found it, Raden you stay here."

Raden rose from the floor and sighed

"Was afraid you were going to hit me there Boss I-"

The adrenaline junkie shot a glare at the man who looked as if he could take down a tank.

"One...don't call me boss anymore, I left home for a reason, two you guys need to leave this place I had friends here who didn't close up...they probably called the damn cops on you idiots, and three why a university? There really isn't anything here to sell besides tools."

"Terra told us it was a great place to steal from, we checked it out and figured it was a good hit spot, we weren't expecting anyone to be here bo-Leiko."

Raden followed Gogo down the hall and passed Hiro's room

"You guys need to leave immediately, and another thing stop listening to Terra."

Raden nodded as Gogo made a U-turn to check Hiro's room for her friends, she didn't bother opening the doors because it would be hard to explain as to why she was with the thieves at the moment.

She turned to find Raden standing there waiting for an order

"Well? Go! Before I have to call the cops on you guys for trying to steal shit!"

"You wouldn't do that would you Leiko? Not to us!"

Kenji came out from around the corner with a look that was mixed with disbelief and sadness.

"If I have to yes! If you guys had actually stolen that they would have probably thought I took it all, I could have gotten expelled for that and I could get expelled if you idiots are seen on camera!"

Terra stepped in with a screw driver

"Don't worry about the cameras my lovely Leiko! I took care of those, those bad things are out for a good while."

Gogo facepalmed and tried taking deep breathes to control her anger

"Great and now I could be expelled for tempering with the fucking security system Terra! .Out!"

Raden and Terra scurried away like dogs with their tails between their legs, only Kenji stayed behind

"I said go Kenji."

Gogo grabbed a screwdriver and searched for the nearest cameras to fix

"B-but I haven't seen you in a long time Sis..."

The two weren't related in any sense, not even by adoption but he looked up to her. She was all he had.

"Kenji...you can come by...at the Lucky Cat Cafe' tomorrow ok? Just stand outside, by yourself, and I'll be there at 6 am ok? We can chat then, but until then I have to get these cameras fixed and you need to get out. My friends are coming soon."

Her watch that Hiro made beeped loudly, it indicated that her friends were coming soon in their super suits and they weren't going to be happy to find any robber left behind. SFIT was like a second home for all of them, and nobody messed with their home.

Kenji nodded with tears forming in his eyes, not a single one fell as he ran outside of the building and into the darkness towards his friends who waited for him.

Hiro was the first through the double doors with a fist raised for action

"All right crooks! Hands up!"

The rest of the team followed with their most intimidating looks

"Wow...you guys...are not scary at all, in fact it looks like a crayola box threw up on you guys"

They all turned to find Gogo with a new wad of gum in her mouth and a greasy wrench in her hands.

"Gogo? Where did the robbers go? We heard someone enter the lab!"

She dropped the wrench on the floor and sat in her chair

"Scared them off and fixed the cameras they shut off..."

She yawned as the four of them scanned the room, Baymax stayed at the door

"You...are tired...please rest immediately"

The giant marshmallow covered in armor picked Gogo up and turned on his heater for warmth

"Baymax! I'm fine!"

She struggled to be released but he held on strong

"Please rest immediately"

He stared down at her emotionless.

Everyone checked their stations to see if anything was missing while Gogo struggled to keep awake.

"Everything will be alright Gogo...there, there..."

The robot carefully shuffled to the boy with Gogo in his arms

"Gogo?..."

* * *

**She felt warm and it felt nice.**

**But it was getting hard to breathe, she would have to stop holding her breath and gasp for air soon but something told her not to. Something told her to stay strong and stay the way she currently was.**

**Opening her eyes for an explanation she found her father glaring down at her, his words were blurred by the sound of rushing water and music blasting nearby, her eyes stung from the clear liquid and her lungs hurt just as bad.**

* * *

Baymax scans Gogo quickly and realizes what is going on, why she is freaking out in his arms, he puts the girl on the ground and speaks to her

"Gogo...move your body to wake up...start with your feet..."

* * *

**"Stop fucking moving!"**

**Those words echoed in her mind as she struggled against the fingers that were wrapped around her neck, the hands that used all of the upper arm strength to hold her down, the arms that scared her.**

**He had hurt her many times before but he never tried to drown her, freaking out and wanting to breathe air again she fought as much as she could, she moved her feet around in an effort to kick him.**

**Next came her small hands, previously on his to get him to stop, they now flung at his face with full force.**

**Being completely drunk and unable to defend himself the man practically flew to the wall, seeing her chance Gogo quickly got up from the water and took a few deep breathes.**

* * *

Escaping from the nightmare she rose from the floor in fear, her surroundings were blurred and the tiles seemed to match her old bathroom, a large figure reminded her of her father.

Not wanting to see the man or be harmed by him anymore she got up from the floor, shook her head, and ran as fast as she could outside to get air.

She tripped down the cement steps and scraped her knee, not bothering to look back she kept going towards the street.

"Gogo!"

Suddenly she was on the ground and her heart raced as childhood memories came back to her.

* * *

**She was laying in bed, age 8, her father had come home drunk and he lost a bet to a man while he was at it. What he did next to Gogo had nothing to do with the bet, but he entered her room and gave her fake promises, promises that he would treat her right, that he would make her happy, that she would only feel...a little bit of pain.**

**She didn't want to die like her mother, she didn't want to become her mother, she didn't want to be raped anymore, she didn't want to be near him anymore.**

* * *

Back in reality she fought against the shadowed figure, punching it in the jaw and stomach, she got up from the man she currently saw as her father.

"I'm just trying to help you Gogo!"

The man was actually Wasabi who got up from the floor holding his jaw, he had never been hit by his friend before, he saw Gogo with tears streaming down her face, her breathing shook her body, her knee was an angry red and purple.

He backed down.

"Leave me alone...go away..."

If she had known she was talking to her friends she wouldn't have meant a single word that she said.

"Gogo...listen to me...everything will be ok alright? We're going to take you home and you can sleep and relax..you just have to let us near you."

She felt like throwing up, her stomach was currently riding the world's most loop-da-loop roller coaster ever and her heart was in a romantic hand lock with it, the two shared screams and whoops together.

Baymax shuffled down the steps and towards Gogo who took a few steps back.

"Everything will be alright. There, there"

He patted her head in a gentle manner, she hugged him and sighed. It was all over, she was fully awake now and aware of her surroundings.

"Baymax?"

"I thought...I thought I saw my dad..."

The ride ended and her heart departed with it's lover, the stomach, the two relaxed knowing everything would be alright.

Baymax quickly scanned the girl before patting her back.

"He is in jail, he cannot be physically here, only mentally, you have suffered from sleep paralysis, are you better now?"

Gogo nodded and took a few steps back to see her friends standing far away from her, she cleared her throat before talking.

"You guys ok? Got a nasty bruise there Wasabi"

The man nodded with a whimper

"Got it from you!"

She put two and two together

"O-oh..that was not on purpose man...sorry"

She walked towards her friends, everyone but Honey Lemon 'slinked' away.

"I...I'm not going to hurt you guys...sorry about what happened..."

Honey wrapped her long arms around her shorter companion.

"It's ok...how about we give the guys some time to relax and we go to your place?"

"Alright Honey, you haven't been over before have you?"

Honey shook her head in response.

"Jasmine will probably like you..." the two walked off leaving the boys behind.

* * *

_Hopefully with this new way of spacing things out you can tell who is talking now. What do you think I should fix about the sleep paralysis dream guys? If there is anything to fix. Probably some sort of grammar and punc. to fix as well, let me know what parts exactly I should fix on that, where to put periods and commas etc. Any narration to fix? By the by for those who are confused as to the random fixing of chapters it's because someone requested that I go back and fix my story as a guest reviewer so I took that into account. But the only way for the chapters to really be 'fully' fixed is if you guys help me out on this, what parts should I fix? I think it's kinda fine the way it is now but I'm going through and separating the chapters like you see here. Let me know what you think about all of this. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sweetheart you ok?"

Jasmine stood in the kitchen cleaning dishes

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

Finishing the last dish she wiped her hands with a cloth towel

"That robot friend of yours called me, said you had sleep paralysis today at the lab, figured I'd make you some tea."

She set the tea on a coffee table in front of their couch.

"Thanks..."

Gogo walked up the stairs and to her room to drop off her bag.

"Hey Ms. Tomago, I'm Aiko Miyazaki but you can just call me Honey Lemon like my friends do!~" Jasmine stared at Honey.

"Tomago?" coming down the stairs Gogo motioned to Honey

"A friend of ours, Fred, gave me the name..."

Jasmine gave a small laugh

"Well it's very nice to meet you anyway Honey Lemon" Honey had a small blush on her face

"Never bothered to tell you that isn't my last name, sorry about that Honey."

Honey shrugged and sat down on the couch, she patted the seat besides her,

"Sit! You've been up and about too much today~"

She put her purse on the coffee table and handed Gogo her tea. Gogo sat next to Honey while Jasmine removed her dinner from the microwave.

"Here you go sweetie...and no random PB&amp;Js in the middle of the night or early morning either ok?" she placed a plate next to an extra tea cup, it was a steak with mashed potatoes, peas, corn and toast.

"You and your girlfriend can share the food if you want, the extra cup is for her, need me to stay around or want me to leave?" Gogo stood up, turned to face her with a blush on her face and flipped Jasmine off. Jasmine only responded with a smile and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Sitting back down Gogo almost inhaled her food until Honey's giggling stopped her half way, she turned to stare at the bubbly girl.

"You eat a lot...and too fast too, you should slow down Gogo" realizing she should probably share some she motioned the plate to her girlfriend.

"Nah I'm fine I had something to eat on the way to the coffee shop and ordered a sandwich while waiting for our order."

Finishing her food and drink slowly she got up from the couch, to not wake the sleeping Honey, and carefully put her dishes into the sink. She walked back to the couch and decided to wake her girlfriend.

Shaking Honey a few times before she finally woke up

"Hey...Honey? You gonna stay here or want me to walk you home?"

Honey Lemon yawned

"So much for staying up to take care of you...can I stay here?"

Honey rose from the couch ready to part from her lover or head up the stairs.

"You can stay over and I don't need to be taken care of, I'm not a kid"

The two held hands as they made their way to Gogo's room, previously it had been three separate kid's rooms meant for Gogo and her previous siblings but now the three rooms were combined as the walls in-between each were torn down.

Honey took the left side of the bed and Gogo took the right, pulling the blankets over their bodies they slipped into each other's arms and into sleep.

-Early morning-

Jasmine was already in the kitchen making breakfast for the three of them, Honey made her way down the steps while drying her hair with a towel.

"Want me to help with anything?"

Jasmine simply nodded at a few cups of juice. Honey took the three cups and placed them at the table.

"You know Gogo doesn't really like talking about her family but you seem really nice..."

Finishing the last batch of eggs Gogo's mother brought two plates of bacon and eggs to the table.

"She prefers to keep things in secret, she wasn't always one to talk about her past."

Honey sat down and stared with a questioning look.

"Well aren't you her biological mother...or?"

Placing her plate at the table she gave Honey a small smile.

"No I adopted her long ago, that's very sweet of you to think we look alike though, she's a very beautiful girl your...Gogo."

On time, or because she smelled bacon, Gogo came down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her body.

Too tired to fully get ready for her morning class Gogo had a pillow with her, Honey was close to death with squealing and trying hard not to clap her hands and hug her girlfriend in cuteness overload.

Gogo had on TMNT boxers, a t-shirt and her blanket and pillow case matched. She was a fan of TMNT which was only still alive by fans who either dug up old material or helped start up the cartoon series again.

Although she'd never admit it to anyone but Honey she also had many toys based on the four turtles she adored, her favorite was Raphael.

Jasmine removed herself from the dining/living room and went to the laundry room.

"How'd you sleep Gogo?"

Gogo's eggs were already halfway gone and her bacon was depleting just as fast, upset at the lack of bacon she whined.

On Honey's plate were tofu eggs and bacon, she had no idea Jasmine even knew she preferred to eat healthy/vegan foods.

"I don't wanna go to school..."

Forcing the last bit of eggs into her mouth she removed herself from the table and went to her room to get dressed, leaving behind her extra bacon, Jasmine re-entered the room with a laundry basket.

Slowly finishing her food Honey decided to have another chat with the older woman.

"When did you adopt Gogo?"

Jasmine ripped off a paper towel and placed her daughter's bacon on it before taking the plate to be washed.

"When she was thirteen...you can leave the plate there when you are done Honey."

Grabbing her purse off of the coffee table Honey pulled out her phone to see if she had gotten any new messages, specifically from her parents.

"I doubt my daughter will talk about her past though, when it comes to that topic she'd rather live her entire life lying to her loved ones about it than confess anything."

Jasmine grabbed Honey's plate off of the table to clean it.

"Do you think she'd lie to me about it?"

Jasmine took a few seconds to respond.

"She hates her past so much she refuses to let me call her by her real name, I don't have a nickname for her though..."

Honey put her phone away in slight sadness.

"In fact she'd get really upset with me if I ever did...besides mentioning her past in anyway...she's fine with other questions. I don't bother her with her school life though."

Gogo sluggishly made her way into Honey's arms

"Found out there isn't school today...I'm awake for no reason"

Her girlfriend giggled and hugged her tightly

"Why don't we hang out with guys today? They must still be recovering after last night, you hit Wasabi pretty hard babe."

Shrugging Gogo opened the door for Honey

"As long as I don't have to talk about why I flipped I don't care who we hang out with..."

Honey turned to say goodbye to Jasmine and forced Gogo to do the same

"Bye Jasmine, I'll see you later" Jasmine waved at them as the door closed.

The two lovers held hands as they walked to Wasabi's place, one for an apology and two because they had nothing else to do at the moment.

"I'll call him up to make sure we won't be interrupting anything important"

Honey pulled her phone out again and dialed his number

"Don't want to walk in on a hot sex session do ya?"

With a small blush on her face Honey slapped Gogo's hand

"Behave!"

Gogo simply laughed as they walked slower to allow Wasabi to answer the phone

"Hey! Wasabi! We were thinking about hanging out at your place...that ok?"

They passed a few wanted posters that made Gogo stop in place.

'Kevin Tanaka, age 52, height 5' 8", weight 170 lbs, Race- Koren. Wanted for murder, rape and arson. If found, or location is known, please inform the Police Headquarters immediately. Do not allow children out during curfew to minimize dangerous situations, please stay indoors during such times. Dangerous man.'

Anyone else would have questioned a first name as Kevin being a Korean name but Gogo didn't need anything more than the picture to see that it was her father that had escaped jail.

Honey hung up the phone call with Wasabi and walked a few steps back to see what Gogo was staring at.

"Looks like we should head home early today...should also make sure that everyone else knows about the guy...we'll have to be on the lookout for him when doing our hero duty tonight."

Unable to speak Gogo simply nodded and followed her girlfriend to the Lucky Cat Cafe', there Aunt Cass was busy taking orders of muffins, coffee, and donuts from her customers.

But still she craned her neck to see who had entered

"Hey girls! Just head on up if you wanna talk to Hiro! He's in his room with Fred watching movies!"

Done with her daily 'call' she turned her attention to someone who was ordering.

Honey and Gogo hopped up the steps to find Hiro with Mochi attacking his head, Fred laughing at the two and Baymax announcing the multiple claw marks he scanned and how he was worried about Mochi around Hiro.

But seeing as how the cat would deflate him he did nothing to help but call out to Gogo once in sight.

Hearing the girl's name Mochi calmed down, hopped off of Hiro's head and ran to Gogo to rub against her leg in happiness.

"Hey my little fat kitten~"

He loved being called a kitten and loved Gogo as much as he loved Aunt Cass and Baymax, he purred in her arms as she lifted him up.

"My little fat baby~"

Gogo sat on the couch with Mochi in her lap who had his eyes closed in content

"Man he really hates you Hiro, what you do to the cat?"

Fred wiped a few tears from his eyes before turning to face his friends

"Nothing! Mochi just hates me! I mean one time me and Tadashi put rockets on him but that's about it!"

"Welcome obviously he didn't like that ya brat"

Hiro sat in between Gogo and Honey Lemon with a bowl of popcorn and a pout on his face

"Well we wanted to tell you guys that some dude escaped jail so when we go out tonight we should keep an eye out for him..."

Suddenly the movie marathon was interrupted with important news.

"We've come to you San Fransokyo to announce that a killer is on the loose, everyone at your local police station is doing everything they can to capture the man, but they need your help! Please if you identify the man by the picture shown here -his picture pops up- then call the nearest police station immediately! We can only put him behind jails faster with the help of you citizens, that is all for now until later news!"

The movie returned and Hiro put the popcorn on the floor

"Well guess tonight we go looking for the guy...Baymax...think you can scan the area for him?" the robot nodded.

Fred spoke from his bean bag

"Look for relatives, any villain like him will try to search for relatives to get rid of, they probably saw too much!"

Baymax nodded once more

"I will start right away but my scanners cannot scan in this room."

Gogo jumped up from the couch and dragged Baymax up the stairs

"I'll bring him to the roof to scan the city!"

She had to do everything she could to hold back her breakfast

"Gogo...I cannot fit through the windows..."

She quickly locked Hiro's room door behind them.

"Baymax...I know you are programmed to help people right?"

The robot nodded

"Well I need you to tell them that Kevin Tanaka's daughter is dead, she's no longer alive alright?"

He looked down at her and scanned her quickly

"But..."

she waved her arms in a panic

"Shshshshs! I know who I am! but just tell them she is dead ok? Please...it's the only way I can be safe ok?"

He nodded in agreement and held up a finger

"it is my number one priority to make sure my loved ones...are safe at all times."

She heard Hiro's footsteps

"Gogo? You do realize that Baymax can't go through the window right?"

She unlocked the door and glared at the boy

"Well I was going to stuff him through it but fine I won't"

She left the door opened as she brought the robot back down the steps.

Honey sat on the couch trying to throw popcorn into Fred's mouth while skyping Wasabi who made faces at him on the other end

"Guess the whole crew is here..." she sighed as she tried to relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters but next week is my last week of school so I have about 5 projects out of 6 classes to work on. So I'll have to work on completely fixing the chapters later but until that moment comes I'll just re put up the previous chapters all spaced out so maybe it's easier to tell as to who is talking. Until then _

_-Ciaossu_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Midnight- **

"I don't know if I can go out there guys...Jasmine will probably wonder where I am, I haven't been at home all day and all that jazz..."

She tried all of the excuses that came to mind to get out of 'Hero Duty' as Fred called it.

Everyone was putting on their armor but Gogo who stood in her school clothes

"Why not? Normally you'd be ready to bust this dude's head open or something..."

Honey walked closer to her girlfriend to check her temperature

"Are you sick?"

But Gogo stepped back quickly.

"Y-yes! I'm sick! So I have to head home! I can't fight while sick you know, or I'll pass out, yeah I'll pass out! I'm going to go now!"

She dropped her helmet to the floor and ran to the garage door as fast as possible, she lifted the door from the floor and ran out into the street.

"Gogo!"

They all called out to her in unison but still she continued to run home, she felt sick and she felt scared. Something she wasn't used to, just a block away from home she slowed down to a walking pace to allow her lungs to breathe

"Hey..."

A chill ran down her spine as she heard a voice from behind her.

She knew that voice and it froze her in place

"You looking to have a little fun?"

Her muscles tensed up as she heard him get closer

"You're beautiful, such a young girl, a father never forgets the face that got him locked up..."

Tears ran down her face as she tried to walk away.

He followed her the entire time

"Keep walking away from me and I'll get mad again...you don't want me to get mad _do you_?"

Suddenly she wished she had her armor on, she wished she could run away, she wished she was with her friends and not here.

Taking a deep breathe she turned to face her father

"I'm not scared of you"

He laughed before staring her down

"Says the one that never used to do anything as I took your fucking-"

Gogo grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at him

"Shut up!"

The rock hit him straight in the eye

"You little bitch!"

He ran to her, grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up

"You're going to fucking regret putting me in jail and you're going to fucking like it when I fuck you and this time you are going to take it!"

He threw her to the ground as if she was nothing more than a rag doll.

"You stay away from my daughter!"

Jasmine held up a 9mm pistol to the man, she quickly made her way to Gogo who laid on the ground covering her face as she cried in fear

"She's not your daughter"

He took another step forward

"Mom!"

Gogo screamed and hugged Jasmine who fired a warning shot at him.

The shot completely missed him but Honey's chemical bomb didn't, it encased his entire lower half

"Don't you fucking touch my girlfriend!"

Her voice quavered as she spoke

"As if I'll fucking listen to you!"

Fred and Wasabi ran towards the man in a fury and tackled him into a building wall.

Ruthlessly they punched him over and over until Hiro came in.

"Guys! We gotta put him to jail! Not kill him!"

The two moved over as Baymax grabbed the man

"you three make sure he gets to the police station...me and Honey will stay behind.."

Honey and Hiro looked at their friend.

Gogo stayed sobbing in Jasmine's shirt

"Shhhhh...it'll be ok sweetie"

Jasmine put her gun back in it's holster before tightly hugging her daughter

"Thank you guys for coming along in time..."

Jasmine ran a comforting hand down Gogo's back

"No problem Ms. will you be able to get her home safely?"

She looked down at Gogo who kept her face hidden

"It would be best if you guys came with us"

Her sobs became silent tears as Gogo was lifted from the ground and into her mother's arms, her legs wrapped around her waist and face buried in her shoulder.

**-At Gogo's House-**

Jasmine carefully put Gogo in her bed, she lit an incense stick, pulled her blanket over her and left the room. She smiled at the two teens who stood awkwardly and nervously at the door

"Thank you once again"

They both nodded, she looked down at Hiro

"You must be Hiro...Gogo talks a lot about you...she adores your cat as well."

Jasmine made her way into the kitchen

"If you guys have permission you can stay over, I know you five must be worried about her"

Honey removed her helmet and put her purse on a coat rack

"You don't mind if I stay over?" Jasmine shook her head.

"Need a ride home Hiro?"

He also removed his helmet and responded with a small smile and nod

"Yeah I'm sure Aunt Cass will let me come over tomorrow afternoon though, if you don't mind.."

Jasmine filled a kettle with water and turned on the stove

"Leiko normally doesn't have friends over, so I don't mind if you guys want to come over more often."

Honey slowly removed her armor and placed it in front of the t.v.

"Don't mind if I put this here?"

Jasmine shook her head and placed the kettle onto the stove top

"So is Gogo's last name Tanaka?"

Honey almost glared at Hiro for asking a sensitive topic.

"No she took on my last name...when I had adopted her I just got a divorce so it's now Leiko Hayashi"

Hiro made a small noise to respond and Honey turned towards the kitchen.

"Does it have any meaning?"

Jasmine thought for a second

"In Japanese my last name means Forest...I don't think there is a meaning for Leiko in either Korean, Chinese or Japanese origin though."

Jasmine grabbed her keys from a counter and walked outside

"Watch the tea for me Honey...when it's done wake Leiko and give it to her please."

Honey bowed

"Of course"

The door closed behind the two and now there was only Honey and Gogo in the house.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of chapter updates dudes. Been out of school for awhile now but all I do is sleep or want to die so I've been trying to play games to get me up and awake a lot more, I also have to get back into writing fanfiction so I might have to just start a whole new story so I can get back into a character and writing. Normally writing a whole new story helps me think of ideas for previous stories I haven't finished and I really should try to at least finish one of them. I also have to go back through this story and add more detail to the chapters and fix the flashbacks and interaction with the father in this chapter but like I said I have to get back into writing so that will be updated later. Until then._

_-Ciaossu _


	6. Important Update

_Once I get around to it I may or may not be uploading an Until Dawn fanfiction a few more Jade and Cat (or just one more) then I will decide to either end my fanfictions or I will pick them up as time goes on. _

* * *

_I'm hoping that I will be able to pick them up again but if not then they will simply have to end there and unless you give one hell of an argument and prove that you have a few chapters already planned out (because I don't want people getting excited just for another author to never upload like I have) then I don't plan on giving anyone the rights to continue my work(s) on their account. _

_I'm hoping to continue: _

_The Elder Diamond **(I stopped because I currently have to plan out as to how many chapters I want to spend messing around with the characters or go straight into what I originally planned. Might go with my original plan.) **_

_Taking over Gravity Falls **(I'm also hoping to write a new GF fanfic I've been dying to write.) **_

_Repo! The Genetic Opera: Breaking Free **(it might also undergo a name change, let me know what you think the name should change to, I feel it's too High School musical at the moment...the song breaking free ya know?)** _

_Fallout New Vegas: Surviving **(also might undergo a name change.)** _

_Atmos High vs Cyclonia High **(I promised around last year that I'd give a christmas chapter that I never got around to finishing. Currently we have left off at Terra Blizaris which is where the Christmas chapters start. This fanfic might undergo a lot of construction as I see mistakes and I feel that it was horribly done in a too quick manner. This means that the entire story will have fixes and I will be re-uploading chapters instead of focusing on new ones for awhile ok?) **_

_and finally_

_A Carnival Date **(I'm personally hoping to end this story within another chapter or two so the next chapters will be very long.) **_

_Those are the six old stories I plan on taking back up sooner or later, please realize that some may never be picked up again and once I think about it I'll make an update to this._


End file.
